


Open Your Eyes

by sansaslemoncakes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaslemoncakes/pseuds/sansaslemoncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Song Of Ice and Fire AU.<br/>The characters are aged up.<br/>Myrcella is 15, Shireen is 16 and Tommen is 14.<br/>This is a Shireen/Myrcella friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU.The characters are aged up.  
> Shireen is 16, Myrcella is 15, and Tommen is 14.  
> It starts in 3rd person then it changes to alternate POVs.

To all who are reading this, continue until you finish.And repeat until you understand.  
You may not know my name but you'll know it soon.

Shireen Baratheon sat in a coffee shop in 21st century France.  
She was waiting for her friends Tommen and Myrcella.  
Shireen is six-and-ten years old and Myrcella is one year younger, while Tommen is two years younger.  
Shireen had long brown hair, blue eyes and her left cheek and most of her neck were affected by a disease called grey scale.


End file.
